


When we were young

by AriaGS



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGS/pseuds/AriaGS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han and Leia is the mothership of all ships, at least that's what I think. This is a tribute of their love story. Chapter 1 contains a fluffy cute scene in Bespin, Chapter 2 will cotain spoilers for the new movie so beware... this is inspired by the song of Adele: When we were young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Princess Leia had never expected to fall madly in love with a man like Han Solo, not even in her wildest dreams. When she first met him she thought he was a criminal pretending to be a hero, well that’s not exactly the first thing she thought to be honest; it was more like: _He’s attractive… and now he managed to make our escape even more complicated, idiot._ The more she spent time with him the more she started to feel weird, but when she truly admitted to herself that she liked him was when they first kissed. In that moment she felt a current of electricity through all of her body, Leia knew that moment that she could never get Han Solo out of her head and she never did.

The night they spent at the Cloud city was the first time they actually felt a strong connection, for starters Han wouldn’t leave her side “It’s for protection” he said “don’t get too excited”

She rolled her eyes and pretended to be uncomfortable with him when she actually felt safe, as long as she was close to him she felt home.

When it was time to rest Lando offered them a place for all of them to sleep, in the same department, Chewbacca went his way without either of two realizing it, they were too focused having their first civil long conversation and he was so different from what she first thought he was and it was charming. She was telling him about her home in Alderaan and to her surprise he listened carefully at every word that came from her mouth.

If it hadn’t been because of Chewie’s complaint about them not letting him sleep they would have probably not noticed how late it was.

“Shut up!” Han yelled back at the Wookie

Leia sort of smirked “I guess he’s right Han, you should get some rest”

He nodded “I’ll walk you to your room”

She stood up and snorted “It’s less than three meters away”

He went next to her and gave her his famous flirty smirk “I must make sure you get there safe”

Princess Leia finally agreed and he jumped over the couch to open the door for her “Your highness” he said while doing a dramatic reverence

She laughed and entered the room “Thank you so much”

“You are welcome. I hope you can continue telling me about your home and maybe about your family” Han said

It hit her then, it wasn’t that she didn’t remember the fate that her people and family had suffered but she had tried to not think much about it, she had tried to be strong just like her father had showed her to be. So when Han mentioned them she felt her soul shake and her eyes threatened to betray her with a storm of unstoppable tears.

Of course the Corellian noticed immediately “Hey, are you all right?”

She nodded and tried to close the door, she wasn’t going to cry like a fountain in front of someone so strong like him.

Han stopped the door and stared at her eyes full of worry “What is it?” he asked again

She broke down in his arms and he held her while she cried in silence, his reaction was way different than what she had thought, he didn’t ask any questions he just stayed there in the way she needed him to; after what felt like forever (at least for her) her tears stopped coming and she took a step back, covering her face.

He felt like an idiot knowing that he couldn’t do anything to make her feel better but following his instincts he put his right arm around her and lead her to the bed, she followed him and lied down.

Han stood a moment longer waiting for her to say something else but she didn’t move her hands from her face, so he muttered a goodnight and started to walk towards the door.

“Han” she whispered high enough for him to hear

“Yes?” he asked gently surprising himself

“Could you… could you-“she didn’t even finish when he had closed the door and sat on the bed next to her

“Of course I will, don’t worry” Han said and she moved from the corner of the bed so he could have space. He was genuinely surprised that it was real, even when she removed her hands from her face just so she could place her head on his chest he had to blink twice to be completely sure of what was going on.

The room was dark but he could imagine the princesses red eyes from crying, and he found himself wanting to cry because she was sad, which had never happened before, he admitted then that this was the strongest thing that he had ever felt for a woman.

“Han” she called him again

“Yes?”

“Thank you for-“she couldn’t finish the sentence

“I would do anything for you” he answered

“I don’t deserve it, I treated you like a criminal at first and I was such an idiot, you are so much more than I had expected and I apologize” Leia muttered, she sounded so weak but to be honest she  couldn’t keep that inside of her for a day longer

Han smiled to himself “Don’t worry, to be fair I am not the greatest person alive”

“No, but you are… you” she finally said and felt how Han took a deep breath, she explained then in a low whisper not being able of saving her comment “You look like a movie, you sound like a song”

He laughed, not in a mocking way, it was more like he was happy, so damn happy that someone like her could actually think of him in that way, and by someone like her I mean someone that had actually got to know him, someone that he actually cared about, someone that he loved.

Leia’s heart almost stopped, she thought that she had sounded like an idiot for saying that out loud, but less than ten seconds later she felt his hand around her waist pulling her towards him to give her a kiss, it wasn’t long (well not that long) but it was all they both needed. She returned to his chest and fell asleep almost immediately, and Han, well let’s say he had never been so happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This one contains spoilers!!

Six months after the destruction of the Death Star Han and Leia got married. The day he proposed (sort of) was one of the days he actually felt nervous. Not knowing how to ask such question, Han Solo asked for Luke’s help, of course the Jedi had no idea of what to do so; he ended up asking C3PO who had obviously mentioned it to princess Leia before Han could have even got a ring.

Leia went to find him followed by an excited C3PO; Han was having a conversation with Lando so he could get the ring for her.

“Sir!Sir!” The droid started to call him

At the sight of the princess and the stupid golden droid he knew Leia had been told about the proposal he would make. “I am going to dismember you and sell you in pieces!” he threatened him.

C3PO stopped walking almost immediately, what had he done now to be received in such a rude way by Master Solo?

Anyway Han didn’t do what he said he would because Leia had run to hug him, he lifted her up suddenly relieved. “That’s a yes, right?” he whispered in her ear

She grinned and kissed him sweetly. Lando laughed and winked at Han “I’ll leave you two alone”

And since that day they had been always together, neither of them being able to stay away from each other for too long. Only when their son started to grow apart from them, their fights started.

“He’s your son!” Leia would yell

“He’s nothing like me! He hates me Leia” he would answer

After she sent Ben to train with Luke, who had told her it wasn’t such a great idea, Leia started to avoid Han and secretly blame him, to be honest he also blamed her, just a little less. What really broke them apart was when their son finally gave into the dark side and betrayed Luke. That night Leia woke up startled and feeling like she would suffer a heart attack in any second, her husband also woke up. “What is it?” he asked worried and a bit annoyed

She turned to him slowly with her eyes full of tears.

“Ben” Han answered to himself

The next day Luke arrived. “What happened?” Leia asked weakly

Her brother looked broken, he finally shrugged “I am sorry, he has too much of our father in him. I tried Leia, but he had too much hatred and recentness inside of him, I am sorry”

After that he left without saying another word.

“He’s not coming back” Leia said out loud. Han only nodded; he didn’t feel like something would change if he spoke. He wasn’t being careless just… scared. Since then the couple barely spoke to each other and when they did, well it wasn’t nice.

Leia didn’t sleep in their room anymore, she was now full time working in the Rebellion, it was her way of coping with pain, but Han just felt like she hated him and never wanted to see him again, so one day he decided to visit Maz without telling Leia, he returned a week later and she almost killed him.

“Did you just slap me?!” he yelled angry, the thing is that he didn’t actually think it through and arrived in the middle of the night, he had guessed that she wouldn’t be staying in the bedroom (as usual), so when he opened the door the last thing he expected was to be slapped.

“You are an idiot!” she yelled at him

“You hit me and I am the idiot?!” he replied

Leia shot him a warning glance “You left a week ago without telling me and now you just come back in the middle of the night?”

“Well yeah! First of all I never thought you’d actually notice my absence, I thought you’d be more comfortable without me standing in your way” he snapped

“You are an idiot” she repeated in a less aggressive tone

“Leia” Han insisted “you pushed me away a while ago, yet you want me to ask your for permission? What am I?...Your dog?Your servant? I am sick of you treating me like furniture, of you fully blaming me for what happened to Ben!”

“Stop” she said

“If I recall, the kid had two parents, so maybe you should blame yourself and not just me, try to stop playing the victim!”

“I am not being the victim, Solo!” she yelled with a lump on her throat “How do you want me to react if you left without even mentioning it? I had everyone looking for you only to hear from C3PO that you left with Chewie to visit Maz. Tell me if you don’t want to be here anymore, but don’t just disappear like an idiot”

Han noticed her watery eyes so he didn’t push it, now he felt like an idiot for having talked to her in that way, he walked slowly to the bed and sat next to her; she took a deep breath and turned to him with the political face she would make to look impartial. “Do you want to leave?”

He stared back at her, he was sick of being there, but he loved her, he would have given everything to convince her of leaving, just the two of them but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. Even now he hated himself for having made her cry, leaving now seemed the right decision “I might” he answered

His reply took her by surprise, the man she loved wanted to leave her, just like her son did, and her brother and now…him, the person she loved the most. She fixed her eyes on the pillows knowing that if she looked at Han she wouldn’t be able to say what she was about to. “I am so tired of this Han, there’s too much pain that time won’t ever erase. We promised to look after each other and to love unconditionally but look at us! Even though we are next to one another we are… alone, so if you want to leave I wish that you would just leave, we can’t keep hurting ourselves, if you don’t want to keep fighting for us nor will I. Just know that... I love you”

Han felt a stung in his chest, he knew this wasn’t a good time to leave, deep inside he didn’t want to. He lifted her chin so their eyes would meet.

Han had never been good with words so instead of saying something he kissed her one last time. When they broke apart she looked down and took his hand.

 _Say something,_ he thought, _please don’t let me leave_.

 _Say something,_ she thought, _don’t leave me._

Leia finally let go of his hand. Han stood up and left, really left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please review!! And wait for the next chapter which contains the missing and necessary last scene of Han Solo and Leia :’( …. Did this chapter make you want to cry? Cause to be honest I almost did while I was writing it :P

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? :3 I will upload the other chapter as soon as I can…. Also About how much they stayed on Bespin is the amount of time I guessed they were there (a day? Let’s pretend it was a day) and about that part when Leia says that Han looks like a movie and sounds like a song, that's from Adele's song but I guess that movies don’t exist in the Star Wars universe or maybe they do… anyways for the sake of the feels let’s imagine that movies do exist there. Thanks!!


End file.
